


oof the arcana fics

by 3rr0r_303



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, dont put wierd shit on your drinks people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_303/pseuds/3rr0r_303
Summary: The arcana fics ranging anywhere from smut to fluff.requests are open. :)
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), male apprentice/asra
Kudos: 13





	oof the arcana fics

When the sun was setting,the final customer had left the shop and Blue wanted some down time from the day's stress. It had been a couple of days since Asra had left for their travels and that meant that Blue was alone in the shop with no one to entertain himself with. He could go to The Rowdy Raven but that seemed so far away at the moment and he didn’t want any alcohol. Walking around aimlessly was getting boring as well. The only thing he could do was prepare the shop for tomorrow. 

So, with the final idea of what to do he closed the shop for the night and started preparing the shop for the morning. That is easier said than done though. 

Filtering through the ingredients for potions, he noted down what was missing and what he just needed more of. Most of them he could get from the market tomorrow, but for the rare few he would have to ask Mazelinka. After that he looked at the potions that were currently in stock and ordering them in alphabetical order for easy access. There was, however, a strange pink vial that he had never seen before. Maybe Asra had gotten it from somewhere on their travels. Maybe from before he was brought back? Whatever it was it had no label, no indication of when it was brewed or bought. Just a strange pink vial with a liquid inside.

The pink lid was practically screaming for him to open it, so he did. It smelt bad, but then again any potion that wasn’t made to be drunk alone was. That gave a little indication on how to inject it then. Wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery he made some peppermint tea. He made sure that just before he drank he put a few drops of the liquid in. But it wasn’t the way the tea swearled in the cup that interested him; it was the colour of the liquid. From being its normal yellow hue it had a slight pinkish tint to it. Pink was rare in the magic world but it still had many potions and brews linked to it; love, ambition, fire aid, calming. Of course the colours have different tints to them and they were all hard to make. That’s where Blue should’ve stopped. He had just blindly put an unknown potion into his tea and albeit a small amount you don’t need much for the effects to take place. It’s a miracle that Julian’s still alive after the amount of ‘soup’ Mazelinka gives him to make him sleep. But that didn’t stop Blue. His curiosity had already piqued and he had already brought the porcelain cup to his lips. Where he had taken three big mouthfuls. 

But nothing happened…

Feeling like this little endeavor was a waste of his seemingly infinite amount of time, he went back to work on ordering the store. He had gotten fifteen minutes in when his hand started to tingle but played it off as high blood pressure. Then his breathing started to pick up in pace and that’s when he started to worry. His body started to feel like it was on fire and all of the heat was going to his crotch. He finally realised that it was an aphrodisiac. Maybe he should have just put in a drop. Or waited for Asra to get back. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. 

He couldn’t keep his mind preoccupied for long though because his pants became too tight and the clothes he was wearing became too hot for him. He did the only thing he could think of, take off his shirt and trousers in a hopeless attempt to make himself feel better. His boxers were too tight for him though still and it was just too hot still. When he peered down at his light grey boxers though he could see a darker stain in the front and ripped them off in an attempt to save them. 

His erection was freed and he felt like the boulder was lifted from his chest slightly. He couldn't help but imagine what Asra would do in this situation to help the poor apprentice. Would they leave him to sort himself out or would they help him. The second idea was much more appealing to the male.

He took his hand and imagined it was Asra’s, slowly travelling down his chest in a teasing way until he reached his nipples. He circled them and toyed with himself imagining that he was underneath his master’s teasing gaze. He brought them down slowly to his crotch just above his leaking cock and narrowly avoided it instead going past it and down to his balls where he started to play with them. By his point he was openly moaning in the shared kitchen, leaning against the counter, fondling his balls imagining it was the caramel skin of his master instead of his. He brought his hand up and finally touched the leaking cock. He screamed in pleasure and the neighbours were sure to know what he was doing behind closed doors. His hand pumped him as slow and teasing it could, replicating the man's crush and their attitude. The hand that was previously pressed into the counter came up and started rubbing and the hard mounds on his chest, only adding to the pleasure. 

“Ahh-Asra h-harder please.” he moaned still imaging them in front of him. And instead of his hand it was Asra’s mouth on him, teasing him, making him moan and scream. Speeding up and slowing down when he felt too close to the edge of ecstasy “Ple-ease Asra faster haa, harder, mmn please l-let me-me cum. Please ahh-Asra. I nee-eed it. Please let me cum. Asra please. Let me. Im be-e-egging you. Please. Haa haa”

He was a mess of moans, sweat, pre and pants and his hands got faster his knees buckled under him, dropping him to the floor as his hand went faster and faster on his cock. And to think all this from his curiosity getting to him. His hand detached from his nipple and slid down to his backside. Enough pre had dribbled down there so there was no need for additional lube. He inserted a finger, then two, then three. He hit that bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

“Ahhh-Asra, Please. Let me cum i need it i need it i need it please. Please master let me cum i need it, please i’ll do anything, just let me cum” His words became jumbled and his hand started to falter. His voice crept up in his throat as it got caught up in his panting and eventually “Ahhhhhhhhhh. ASRAAAAAA.” His hand fucked him through his orgasm. 

He eventually got his breathing to even out and moved his sweat-slick hair out of his eyes to see Asra in front of him in a state of shock of what he had seen. It didn’t take him long to get over the initial shock though.

“If you'll do anything” He crouched down to gently grab Blue’s chin between his forefinger and thumb and lift it slightly so that the apprentice was looking them in the eyes. “And hope that you have enough in you for a round two, got that?”

The apprentice nodded giddily, and practically ran into the room.


End file.
